


Just John

by ChurroBird



Series: A Series of Johnexpected Events [1]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, honestly kikyo? ive adopted john by now, i just... hc REALLY hard that john has been awakened all this time, internal thoughts about relying on being inconspicuous is fun, its so interesting to think about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: You’re just John. You’re nothing more than the unawakened. You don’t stand out, and you shouldn’t until everything ends.You’re not as brave as a hero or stalwart, you’re not as smart as a doctor or detective.You’re... just John.





	Just John

The long hallways of the new “Awakened Hotel” kept him busy.

He roamed around, making sure to avoid what he liked to call the “true awakened’s.” The ones who the Murder God actually recognized to stay forever and ever. He wondered why She hadn’t noticed him yet.

John didn’t expect to be like this for so long... but then again, he wasn’t around as much. He was always around, being the same... but it all started with the Spring Olympics.

He had gotten voted out. He was put back to sleep and tied up with scarlet strings, but suddenly he was dropped back into the world. He looked up, and there was Charlie Ericson- wait... didn’t he get kicked out before him? Why is he shouting stuff- what does he mean?

And then it all broke inside of him. It hit him like a truck that held millions of pounds of memories. Everything, everyone... it all made sense now. Maybe it was easier for him to wake up... because he was always himself- but didn’t know his own memories... until now.

No one noticed John being thrown back in, not even Her. Her focus was all on Charlie- who he now knew was truly named “Vincent.” Being in the background has taught him things. For example: being able to read people. He understood that Charlie was like him, that Robinella was slowly coming to reality, and...

Well... people would say the Doctor was like him- always being the same even throughout the different scenarios but... the Doctor knew what was happening since the beginning- or so John thought. John was like a newborn in comparison to the Doctor’s knowledge of this void. But, he was learning!

Truly, being tied up and dangling in strings for what he could only assume was months- time is weird in the void- makes you able to learn things just through a few senses, mostly hearing. He heard the games go on without him, new people being awakened, and drama ensuing.

Then there was long silence, only filled with the noise of the true awakened's chatting amongst themselves. He longed to be able to finally talk to someone, but it would not go well. They did not know he was here- they did not know he was also the closest thing to alive as one could get in this realm.

It would also get Her attention on him and Her realization that he was here- and that was the last thing he wanted.

But then... the strings finally let him go. The games were starting back up again, and he was once again a player. He hated how his mind wanted to add “finally.” When She introduced him, his blood went cold when she noted how he hasn’t been around in a while. Luckily, She didn’t seem to truly know how aware he was of that, and he let himself calm down.

The game ended with the town winning, and that led him to here. John was expecting to be tied back up but... he was suddenly standing in what appeared to be a bar. He started to hear the distant voices of the true awakened and Her approaching, so he ran to the next room, pressing his ear up against the door to listen.

Apparently, the Murder God was taking her new “nice” personality to the max, making a lounge area for the awakened. There was also a hotel, which perked his interest. It’d be nice to finally sleep in a normal bed instead of string- there’d be a lot less waking up with a stiff neck as a result, and he liked the sound of that.

But of course, there was the second scenario. Before John could explore that hotel, he was pulled back into the game. He was still reeling with shock as Jane freaked out, shooting Grace, him, and the unawakened.

Now he was here again, staring at one of the room doors. There was 13- one for each person it appears- but only four had names on them. By listening through the fourth door, he heard snoring... that explains where Tommy was this whole time. He then stared at a fifth. The plaque on the door seemed to flicker with the name “Christine” in the lighting... what even happened while he was gone?

He let out an audible sigh and pushed opened the sixth door. Locking it behind him, he flopped onto the bed, relishing the feeling of blankets. It wouldn’t hurt to be able to sleep properly, but it wouldn’t be long until the next game...

John grumbled, and stared up at the ceiling, going over thoughts and theories in his head... it would be interesting this time around- and he hopes he can stay under the radar.

Be in the background. Remain unsuspicious- you wouldn’t want Her rage targeted at you.

You’re just John. You’re nothing more than the unawakened. You don’t stand out, and you shouldn’t until everything ends.

You’re not as brave as a hero or stalwart, you’re not as smart as a doctor or detective.

You’re... just John.

Play this terrifying game cautiously, John. You’re dependent on the background.

Good luck.


End file.
